Luna
]] Luna, known on Earth as simply the Moon, is the only natural satellite of the planet Earth. Astronomical data Location Sol System, Sol sector (Sector 001), Alpha Quadrant Further information Historical The first manned Human landing took place in 1969 by Apollo 11, a NASA mission initiated by the Earth nation-state of the United States of America. The first man to walk on the Moon was Neil Armstrong, who said "That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." Shannon O'Donnell remembered watching it on television when she was eleven years old, and still had dreams about it inspiring her career with NASA in 2000. ( ) In 2152, T'Pol hinted that Armstrong may not have been the first to walk on the Moon. ( ) In the mirror universe, the Terran Empire landed on the Moon, planting a flag there to signify their achievement. It is not known if the individual was the mirror counterpart of Neil Armstrong. ( ) In the late 21st century the Lunar colonies were founded. People who live in those colonies, even by the 24th century, still refer to Luna as "the Moon", though outsiders are often surprised by this. ( ) The passed Luna on its way to Earth in 2371. ( ) Political As a major Human settlement, Luna falls under Federation jurisdiction and protection. "Terra Prime", a xenophobic group of Humans which manifested in 2155, originated from the Orpheus Mining Colony on the Moon. In the 24th century there are over 50 million people living on the Moon. In Earth slang people who lived on the moon were called Lunar schooners. The occupants of Luna were aware of this but chose not to use the term on the moon. Dorian Collins was born on Luna in the 2350s. ( ; ) Geographical Luna is about one-eightieth the mass of Earth, and has one-sixth its gravity. It is tidally locked, with one side always facing Earth. Amongst the moon's most striking features are the maria, vast dark and flat plains formed by basaltic upwelling or lava flows. In one such mare, Mare Tranquillitatis, or the "Sea of Tranquility", lies the site of the first Human landing on the Moon, Tranquility Base. In the 24th century, Luna possesses a lake, called Lake Armstrong, visible from Earth. Since Dorian Collins said one still needs suits to travel on the moon's surface, it is unlikely that this means Luna possesses an atmosphere. Rather, it appears the lake must exist within an enclosed dome. ( ; ) Depictions in the Apollo program Luna was a central theme in the mission insignias for the Apollo program in the 20th century. The first depiction of Luna was in the program's insignia. The insignia depicted the path of the spacecraft from a launch site in Florida to a landing site somewhere on Luna. Sun god Apollo was drawn into the features of Luna. As each mission grew closer to landing, the features of Luna became more detailed with cratering and suggested the ship either orbiting above or landing on Luna. By Apollo 15, the lunar features were the dominant image of the insignia. The last lunar mission, Apollo 17, suggested that the program was the first step in man's progression to the stars with Apollo looking beyond Luna to Saturn and to a distant galaxy. ( ) Other information When attempting a lucid dream to contact a species of aliens, Chakotay used the image of the moon to alert him to the fact that he was dreaming. Chakotay saw the moon three times – once outside the from the mess hall, once on a monitor screen in Cargo Bay 2 after he'd apparently woken up to warn him he was still asleep and under the aliens' control, and once more on the main viewscreen in the bridge when he dozed off and was slipping back into the aliens' grip. ( ) Locations * Copernicus Ship Yards * Lunar colonies ** Copernicus City ** Lunar One colony ** Lunaport ** Lake Armstrong ** New Berlin ** Orpheus Mining Colony ** Tranquility Base ** Tycho City :The Vulcanis Lunar Colony is presumably not located on a moon of Vulcan, as it does not have any moons. Given its name, it may be on Luna. External link * Category:Sol system Category:Moons cs:Měsíc de:Luna es:Luna it:Luna ja:月 nl:Luna